


beautiful doesn't cut it.

by 22_9ny



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Artist Jeongyeon, But she doesn't think so, F/F, Imagine that's how they look in this fic, Jeongyeon is very good with her words, Mina thinks otherwise, Model/Dancer Mina, Signal Era, Twice Tv when they went to Switzerland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22_9ny/pseuds/22_9ny
Summary: Jeongyeon isnt satisfied with the limited words shes allowed to use to describe Mina.





	beautiful doesn't cut it.

**Author's Note:**

> another work for the loml,, chelsea
> 
> thank u for being the jeong to my mi even though you're not nearly as half as creative as she is
> 
> i still love you more than words can explain tho :)

"No, stay there," Jeongyeon said quietly, grabbing Mina's waist to keep her from moving any further.

"Just... just sit down," she spoke softly, placing her hands on Mina’s shoulders and directing the girl to sit back on the windowsill.

"There, just like that."

The smaller girl raised an eyebrow but did as she was told. Jeongyeon didn't say anything else, she simply hurried back over to her stool, put her pencil back behind her ear and furrowed her eyebrows as she flipped to a new page and immediately brought her stick of charcoal down to the blank paper.

Every now and then Jeongyeon would look up, studying Mina. Sometimes, her shoulders would loosen up and she’d sit up straighter as her eyes traced the smaller girl's figure. And at other times, she would genuinely forget what she was doing, getting lost by the way the gentle light from the setting sun made Mina literally glow.

Jeongyeon was convinced. Mina was an angel on earth.

Mina just watched Jeongyeon, her expression softening as Jeongyeon continued to draw. The brown haired girl pulled her legs up and tucked them underneath her on the wide window sill, glancing outside every once in awhile. But for the most part, she just watched Jeongyeon. That view was much better than anything on the other side of the window.

It was quiet for a long time, until Jeongyeon's raspy voice broke the silence, taking Mina by surprise.

"I hate telling you that you're beautiful," Jeongyeon mumbled under her breath still drawing, making Mina look up at her in confusion.

"What?" the smaller girl asked quietly, tilting her head to the side.

Jeongyeon just shook her head, running a hand through her hair and leaning closer to her paper to fill in the smaller details.

"I need to invent an entirely new language and dedicate it to you. I need better words," Jeongyeon continued, pausing to look up once more. "Calling you beautiful just seems shallow. It's surface level. It doesn't even touch on any of the things that make you the way you are."

"I don’t really understand where you're coming from, would you like to explain?" Mina asked softly.

The brown haired girl bit her lip, watching as Jeongyeon simply shrugged and continued smudging the black charcoal against the paper.

"Yeah, sure, you're beautiful. But that's only talking about the physical. There are tons of beautiful people with ugly insides. But you... you're different," she paused, scratching at her cheek, completely unaware of the now black smudge she'd wiped on it.

"Beautiful doesn't even begin to encompass any of the things that made me fall in love with you. I mean... just..." she sighed, looking up at Mina and shaking her head in disbelief.  
"Look at you. I fell in love with you because I realized that there was so much more to you than just the way you look."

"Like - your hands. I love them because they hold mine. I love them because you use them so delicately. Even when you're doing something as simple as holding your penguin mug," Jeongyeon spoke as she drew, making Mina’s cheeks flush a bright red.

"And yeah, sure, your eyes are the most calming shade of brown. But I'm more in love with the way they flutter shut when you're falling asleep on my shoulder."  
"I don't know, Mina, it's just so hard to try and express in words to you how fucking unique you are," Jeongyeon shook her head.

"I don't do a good enough job of it."

"You are kidding, right?" 

Mina couldn't help but laugh. This caused Jeongyeon to look up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You... you..." Mina sighed, shaking her head and turning to face Jeongyeon. "You don’t understand, do you? Nothing... nothing will ever make me feel as beautiful as I do when you look at me, Jeong. That is all it takes." 

Jeongyeon just studied Mina for a few seconds before nodding, a shy smile forming on her face. For Mina, that was enough to let her know that Jeongyeon understood.  
The older girl set the charcoal down on the table and held out her sketchpad, looking up at Mina hopefully.

"I finished."

Mina leaned forwards, eventually sliding off the windowsill and waddled over to study the finished drawing. Jeongyeon watched her, as the smaller girl slowly drew her bottom lip between her teeth to try and fight the smile that was threatening to break out. On the paper, decorated in contrasting light and dark charcoal, there was Mina, sitting serenely on the windowsill with the curtains fluttering beside her, sending rays of light spilling across her small figure.

"You are really good at that, you know," Mina whispered, leaning her head against Jeongyeon's and sighing softly.

"I guess," Jeongyeon shrugged. "Drawing you has taught me one thing, though."

"What?" Mina asked curiously.

"I'll never be able to be the artist I want to be."

Jeongyeon closed the sketchbook gently and set it aside. Upon hearing this, Mina tilted her head to the side.

"Art can't capture everything. Words can't capture everything. Even if I put them together and did everything I could, I could never even begin to recreate the things you make me feel. Or the light in your eyes when you're happy," Jeongyeon explained, standing up and brushing Mina’s hair out of her face.

"But I've decided that it's okay. I'm alright with it now. I have you. That's all I'll ever need."

"I love you, you know," Mina mumbled, leaning against Jeongyeon and hiding her head in the girl's shoulder to hide how much she was smiling. Jeongyeon couldn't help but laugh, separating them a few inches so she could reach up, cup Mina’s cheek, and pull her in for a kiss.


End file.
